Obscure
by Slade's Icy Apprentice
Summary: What if Robin knew what the others could never understand? What if the enemy will do anything to get what he can't have? From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate. RobRae one-sided Slade/Rae
1. It Was A Dark & Stormy Night

**What if there was an obscured reason for which Robin hated Slade so passionately? What if Robin knew what the others could never understand? Most of all, what if the enemy wants what he cannot have, but will do anything to get it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything related. Yet...**

Robin recalled a time when he fought Slade. It was just like any other time, only this time his questions were answered and he almost wished they hadn't been. The alarm had gone off and Robin was far from surprised that the threat was Slade. Wasn't it always him? Sure there were attacks by villains with no obvious connection to the mastermind but who knew what _his_ connections truly were. Robin's blood was pumping and his muscles tensed ready for action. His adrenaline certaintly rose at the chance of fighting Slade again. It was sick that he could nearly look forward to fighting his enemy. But he knew the hatred he held for that ignoble being served to feul his determination. The sight of the one-eyed criminal was what drove him to conquer the evils of the world and bring justice.

So Robin led his team to the lurking danger and payed no attention to the robotic minions swarming the warehouse district they were currently in. He knew his friends could handle the oppostion so he pursued Slade who he noticed had locked his eye on 1 of his teammates. From the current distance he was at he could not determine just who is what, until he noticed the way the villain followed his target as they flew and swayed. He looked back and noticed Raven and Starfire were taking to areal combat. He knew it couldn't have been Beast Boy anyway but now which would it be, Raven or Starfire?

He didn't care to find out as he quickly jumped over a droid who was ready to sock him. As he got closer to the man he truly wanted to face, he realized his prey had turned his steady gaze upon him. The lone eye peirced his mask and he only glared. With a stunning grace he flipped up onto a droid and leaped over to the real threat. Slade relaxed his stance and let his arms fall to his side as he turned to his first apprentice.

"Robin, so very nice of you to join me. How long has it been?" Slade asked.

"Not long enough." Robin said as his staff shot out on either side of him.

"Perhaps not." Slade agreed and leaped over the boy setting himself into a run.

Robin turned swiftly and followed balancing his staff carefully as he chased Slade out of the building. He stopped and looked around cautiosly as he noticed it had begun to rain. He followed the lightning that flashed in the direction of the nearby forest. He came to a clearing. Surrounded by trees and what not. His hair was already matted down onto his sweaty forhead. Or was that just the rain? His clothes were soaked and he clasped his bo staff harder with growing annoyance. Slade had taken to hiding and he had done a good job. Robin turned frantically only to be met by a strong fist colliding with his handsome face. He was kicked back viciously by his attacker and landed painfully on the hard ground. He growled and jumped back on his feet weilding his precious staff expertly as he launched himself at Slade.

Slade caught Robin and threw him into a large murky puddle. Needless to say Robin was deffinitely irritated now. He stood up trying to remain calm, but the roaring thunder in the background set the mood and he found himself being propelled forward hitting his opponent over and over again with his metal bo staff. Slade blocked him with ease but as Robin was sent back, the boy's agility permitted him to land on his feet and throw two of his discs. Both discs failed to hit the target as Slade too was agile and avoided them.

"Robin, surely you could do better than this." Slade mocked as he suddenly lunged forward landing a flurry of punches each resounding on the boy's skull. Robin was dazed by the weather and the brutal attacks but he quickly snapped out of it and went into offence mode as he forced Slade back with every punch, kick and swing of his staff. Slade was backed into a tree and ducked just before Robin's staff could be jabbed into the tree. Another flash of lightning illuminated the dark skies as Robin was ambushed and forced into the tree. Robin's arm was pulled back and his hand lost it's grip on his trusty staff. He was held still as the moss covered bark of the big tree dug into his cheek. A few scratches had already started to appear and he could feel a dull ache in his bones.

Slade chuckled. A laugh so cruel and disturbing it sent chills down the boy wonder's spine. Slade leaned in so his breath was the only source of heat the Titans leader could presently register. Robin struggled against the tight hold and finally spoke up.

"What do you want Slade? What are you after this time?" He spat as he could feel the rain on his lips being pressed so closely to a wet tree trunk. Slade leaned into his view. Robin could only move his gaze sideways to see the villain.

"You noticed, didn't you Robin?" Slade asked, only met by silence except for the falling rain. "I'm sure you caught me watching _her_." Slade offered. Robin nodded slightly as best as he could due to the position he was in.

"She's quite the girl isn't she Robin? Intelligent, strong, powerful. Even _beautiful._" Slade pressed on. He tightened his grip further elicting a groan of discomfort from the bird he held. Robin was truly lost for words. It was obviously one of the girls Slade was reffering to. But which one? Both girls possessed all those traits.

"What are you talking about?" Robin demanded as he was let go and he fell limpy to the ground on his hands and knees. By now he was panting and coughing. Slade kicked him in the ribs for good measure. He shrank down to Robin's side and smiled evilly under the two coloured mask.

"Come now Robin, isn't it obvious? She's powerful, very powerful. She possess the ability to destroy you all. To destroy this very _world_." Slade said. Robin was now sure who Slade had been watching. He thought we would have died if he found out it was Starfire, but now that he knew it was Raven it felt like he was falling into a bottomless pit of despair with no escape. Could this be worse than death? Could Robin be feeling something that had been dormant within for far too long? Robin's hand clenched the pebbles on the wet pavement he was crouching on. He hung his head and then whipped his hand out to hit Slade. But his fist was caught and crushed in the palm of his most hated foe.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Robin rasped out hatefully. Slade put his hand in Robin's hair and slammed his face hard agaisnt the floor. Robin's lip cracked and bled as he hissed in pain. Slade chuckled once again. Robin could find nothing amusing about this but something proved to be so to the saddistic man who held him.

"Silly Robin, I have no intention of hurting her. Infact, what I have planned is sure to _please _her instead." Slade whispered malisciously. Robin had a very good idea of what he meant and he struggled even more against the strong hold Slade kept.

The Titans were coming. Both Robin and Slade could tell as the distressed teens were calling out to their leader worried to the core for his well being. They were still too far to see what was going on but they were quickly approaching.

"I will have her Robin. I've waited long enough for the perfect apprentice to fight by my side. I finally found just the person for the job." Slade assured. Robin writhing in pain and anger at the words he had to listen to.

"Raven will be mine eventually." Slade whispered harshly and let go of the seething boy wonder. He stood to his full height and slinked away into the darkness as the Titans spotted their leader and quickly came to his aid. Starfire was nearly in tears while Beast Boy and Cyborg looked shocked and worried. Raven looked off into the darkness instantly noting the eye that was purposely directed to her. She bore into that gaze knowing it could be none other than Slade. It soon vanished and Raven sank down to Robin's shaking form. She pulled her hood down creating a large black Raven shape to shield them from the rain. The others looked on as Raven used her healing abilities to use in healing Robin's fresh wounds. Leaving only small cuts behind for those would heal quite quickly.

Robin looked up at her and pulled her in for a kiss. The others nearly fell over as Starfire gasped in witnessing such a scene. Raven's healing energy was transferred into Robin's lips easing the pain and restoring his damaged flesh. But the kiss lingered further as Robin felt it was the only way of making sure he would never lose her. When they broke off, Robin leaned his forhead onto Raven's and took hold of her hand promising to never let any harm come to her.

The rain had calmed but the thunder was still evident. It wasn't loud and threatning but low and still rather unnerving. The Titans left, Robin leaning on Raven for support as he was mumbling his promises to protect her and love her always. Slade stood where he was. A fist crashing into a nearby tree causing a slight dent in the trunk as parts of the bark broke off and fell to peices. He snorted at the scene and made his own promises.

"Sooner or later, I will make her mine." He glared and stalked off in the opposite direction of the young heroes.

"Raven... I-I love you.." Robin managed coughing into his hand.

Raven held his arm around her shoulders walking with him behind the others as a looming Raven looked over them. "I love you too Robin."

They walked off together as the clouds cleared letting the crisp moon come into view casting a soft glow on the love birds.

**A/N: Now review ok? Thanks!**


	2. Masks In Windows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**A/N: I know many of you have been waiting for an update so here it is. **

The Titans had reached their tower and went in eager to get some rest. Starfire was still in shock at what she had witnessed. Robin, _her_ Robin had kissed _Raven._ Starfire walked to her room instead of floating but the more she walked the more she realized that the union between her two best friends was a blessing. She was happy for them. She _truly _was happy and so she lifted a few inches off the ground and floated into her room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were just happy Starfire had been able to stay calm and avoid a breakdown. It was a joy that she hadn't burst out into tears or flaming rage. Now that the lovebirds were together, the two jockers had plenty of ideas for torture.

Somewhere else, a masked man sat in the dark and silence plotting his own ideas of sweet torture. He had his hands clenched at his sides as he sat on his throne thinking. Inside his mind he invisioned the boy wonder. He had never hated the boy as he did in this moment. He was not supposed to love Raven! He was supposed to stick with the alien. He was supposed to _stay away _from Raven. The Titans leader was proving to be a real thorn the villain's side. Slade cracked his neck a couple of times. He could hear the light sounds snapping in the dark and silent room. He pictured Robin's precious little wings cracking in his hands. The boy could have any other girl he wanted but when he turned to Raven, he had crossed the line. He had crossed the _wrong_ line.

Slade didn't like to admit it, but his business with Raven was more than just _professional._ When he saw her, images of battle and victory changed to images of a much _different_ nature. Slade clicked a button on his wrist and watched the screen in front of him as it came to life with footage of the dark Titan. His eye followed her every move. Slade's hands gripped the arms rests of his throne lightly putting little pressure as he continued to watch the bird on the screen in her endeavours. His eye lit up with desire that spread throughout his entire body and he quickly shut the screen. He remained there alone, with no light or noise around him. As a single word escaped his concealed lips. _"Soon."_

At the tower, Raven felt a sudden chill. She had been able to feel what Slade was feeling, and it shook her. However, Robin was hurt now, and she had allowed him to kiss her. It came as a surprise when he did so but it was a pleasant one. If there was anyone she could possibly be with _romantically_ it was him. She shared his darkness, his pain and just about everything else. Intelligence the yellow clad emotion began to think out loud in her head. "Hmmm, let's see... Robin and Slade are similar, and Robin is similar to us. This makes us similar to Slade as well. SO... if we like Robin we must also like Slade! But then again, he's evil so we could never like him. BUT! We're kinda evil in someways too if you think about it... But, Robin is just so dark and charming and... uh oh, so is Slade." Raven's eye bagan to twich, sometimes intelligence could really be a dumbass.

She rolled her eyes visably and ignored the brooding emotion in brightly coloured clothing so that she could concentrate on reading. She grabbed her book and made for her room. Passing by Robin's room she heard nothing so she expected him to be sleeping.

Slade rose from his throne deciding that he wanted to take a little stroll into town. Raven during this had given up on reading and decided against sleeping so that she could journey to the rooftop and enjoy the view of the city at night. She stood there watching as a gentle breeze pushed her cloak back. Raven had no idea that someone was behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little surprised she hadn't sensed anyone. Robin smiled warmly at her appoligizing for startling her. They stood together in silence and Robin took a hold of Raven's hand. They both blushed but did not say a word just enjoying each others company. Just then Raven turned to him with concern showing on her face.

"Robin, you're hurt. You should get some rest."

"I don't need rest, all I need is _you_."

"You need _both._ Now go get some sleep, insomnia doesn't help."

Robin nodded a bit dissapointed but agreed and let go of her hand to leave. He felt the urge to kiss her before he left and he did so, blushing and walking back into the tower. Raven reached a hand to her lips and smiled slightly. Raven was distracted by what had happened and once again failed to realize a second presence. One much more intimidating. She froze as she heard her name being whispered by a very familiar voice. She turned frantically looking for the source but found nothing. That is until she backed into something or rather _someone_. Two strong arms clasped around her tightly holding her in place. Raven squirmed grunting as she attempted to break free but she soon noticed that all her movements only served to stimulate him. She stopped and glared at the ground with rage since she could not look up to see her captor. Slade moved his face near the side of her head to whisper into her ear.

"I've been watching you for quite sometime Raven. And _soon_ you will be _mine._ There is _nowhere_ you can run or hide to escape me. And there is _no one _who can stop me."

Slade let out a deep chuckle, his hot breath slipping through her hair and in her ear making her shiver. Raven struggled again and Slade finally let go of her, turning and running to jump off the other side of the roof. Raven flew to where he had last been standing and looked down over the side but she could not see him anywhere. She glared hatefully and pulled up her hood chanting her mantra. Raven did not take lightly to people touching her. She was uncomfortable with it and would usually get violent if it was not welcomed. She used her powers to throw the door open and winced as she heard a slam. Walking down the stairs to go to her room she used her powers once again to shut the door and she continued on her way quitely. She soon settled into bed turning out the light and trying very hard to relax but she could still hear his voice and feel his touch. Huffing with indignation she rolled over and thought she saw the villain's face in her window. Looking around paranoid she tugged at her sheets and clenched her eyes shut. Listening to the light rain that began to fall outside.

**A/N: That's it for now. I'll try to update soon but I hadn't originally planned on continuing this. So if you have any inputs for it you may review with your comments, and your ideas are welcome.**


	3. Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything related. If I did it probably wouldn't be suited for minors. **

Raven woke not long after her encounter with Slade. It was far too early but she found she could not sleep. Raven decided it was best to meditate before everyone woke up. This lasted for about an hour and a half. It was still considerably dark outside. The stars were only beginning to fade into the light. The breif meditation had generated enough energy so that she would not need sleep. What could she do now? There would be nothing on TV even if she wanted to watch it. She couldn't practice any spells with the risk of waking the others. There was one other activity she could indulge in. Reading. It was silent and perfectly conveniant in this situation. Raven walked towards her book shelf and pulled out the first thing she saw. It was a rather large book. Black in color and slightly dusty. Raven blew the dust off and sat on her bed with it. She had so many books it was hard to keep track of all of them. She wasn't even sure she ever read this before.

Raven opened the book and began reading. It was rather tedious to begin with. It was very descriptive and vaguely familiar but she couldn't place it. So far, none of the characters had been mentioned. She was begining to think there were no characters involved. She read on and descovered a girl around her own age. Her name hadn't been mentioned yet. There was also a man. His name had not been mentioned either. This book was turning out to be boring even for her. She just couldn't relate to anyone if everyone was unamed. This is when the book seemed to take a twist. This girl had three other friends. They were also unamed. This naturally seemed odd to Raven as she had three other friends. But of course this was just a book, it was likely a coincidence at best. Soon after, alarms went off in her head. The sentences were changing and names were appearing. The Titans were all mentioned. The worst part was her name came up and so did Slade's.

Raven shut her eyes against the words. This was far too cryptic for her. How could she be reading a book about herself? She reopened her eyes and the words remained the same. Quickly, Raven shut the book and put it back in it's spot. She would read another book. Perhaps the lack of sleep was affecting her more than she thought. Next, Raven pulled out a deep navy blue book. It seemed harmless enough at first. She opened it up and began reading. To her horror, the words began reforming. Again, her name and the name of the Titan's greatest foe reappaered. This was beginning to get out of hand. Deciding on another alternative, Raven flipped to the middle of the book. The words hadn't changed yet. However, she noticed the lack of names to the characters. Raven began to suspect that something sinister was at work here. She hardly believed she was imagining this. To be sure, Raven put the book back and grabbed another. Third time's the charm, or so they say. Not like she had anything better to do at the moment. The sun hadn't even come up yet.

At this point, Raven had stopped paying attention. She hadn't even realized she was reading a rather _mature_ scene. By nature, Raven wasn't someone easily surprised. The things she was reading barely caught her attention, until her name appaeared again. Slade's name wasn't too far behind. Now Raven snapped back to attention. She started to realize just what she was reading. The fact that it was happening between her and Slade made it all the worse. She quickly slammed the book shut and put it away. She was starting to see why none of her friends liked reading. Reading was out of the question now. She had pictured things in her mind that she would rather not think about. _Ever again._ On a whim, she decided she might listen to some music to relax and pass the time. The sun was only starting to rise. It might be a few more hours before the others wake up. Raven located the little radio at the back of her room and turned it on. The song playing seemed low and rather catchy. Of course, since the song was so low she had no idea what was being said. She had only moved a few steps away when suddenly...

"I WANNA FUCK YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL!"

blasted from the little speakers. She nearly fell over from the shock and rushed right back to change the station. She hadn't thought to turn it off. She hadn't had any time to, she didn't want to risk hearing what else that song had to say. She took a few deep breaths hoping no one else had heard that. The next song to hit her ears said...

"I wanna fuck you..you already know..I wanna--" Raven's hand shot out to change the station again. The next song proved to be just as bad.

"I just wanna fuuuuuuck you." by now, Raven's powers had been awakened and the radio was in pieces at her feet. Given the choice, she would have prefered hearing Beast Boy's jokes than listening to another dirty song. Raven left her room and peered down the hall. She couldn't sense any movement, so it was safe to assume her friends were sound asleep. She padded down the halls quitely, deep in thought. How could her books rewrite themselves? Were they under some kind of spell? Was it just an illusion? There was no logical explanation for this and that bothered Raven the most. Raven entered the main room and moved to the kitchen to make her tea. A disturbing thought occured to her. Was it possible she would have to read them to revert them back to their normal state? She couldn't bare the thought of reading that trash! What if one of her friends found out? How could she explain this to Robin? They had just found out their feelings for one another. This could ruin everything.

Raven took her tea and walked back to her room. She certainly couldn't go back up to the roof. At least not for a while. Pity, it looked like a beatiful day. Raven sipped her tea calmy as she stepped back into her room. She used her powers to dispose of her radio. She could always get another, although she wasn't so sure she wanted another one. Deciding against her will, she picked out a book and began reading. She wasn't surprised to find it changing once again. The words twisting before her eyes. She hadn't realized how long she was reading until Robin knocked on her door. Raven put the book down and closed it for good measure. She got up and opened the door.

"Uh.. hey Rae. You've been in you're room all day, I was worried. Are you ok?" Robin seemed almost timid.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was so late." Raven gave him a small smile. She stepped out and they grasped each other's hand. Blushing lightly they walked to the main room and sat together. Starfire tried making cup cakes, but seemed to be failing. Beast Boy was busy losing a race to Cyborg. That left Robin and Raven to sit and chat. Meanwhile, the wind was picking up outside. No one expected another storm. The clouds darkened pretty quickly and the rain came down in buckets. What started out as a beautiful day turned into an ugly night. Starfire let out a shriek when the lights went out. The Titans have had some bad experiences during dark and stormy nights. Luckily, the backup generators kicked in before Starfire could panic any further.

"Unless the lights come back on soon, we're gonna be stuck in the dark." Cyborg informed. "These things can only generate enough electricity to power up the tower for an hour."

Raven was unafraid of the dark. She had dealt with her fears already. She knew her powers would stay with her this time around. The problem was that without electricity, the tower's defences would be out. No alarms to detect intruders. For a moment she froze. Before Robin had come knocking at her door, her book had mentioned a power outage. Raven believed in prophecies but this couldn't be one, could it? If the book was telling her what would happen, she could go read what came next.

"I'll be right back. I have to grab something from my room." Raven said calmly. She pulled her hood up and teleported to her room. Re-emering in her room, Raven snatched the book up and opened it to where she left off. Aside from some minor details, the book seemed to follow reality pretty closely. If the book was true to it's words, the Titans would be in the basement right now. They'd be trying to see if they could get the lights back on. All of a sudden she heard loud noises. She had no way of knowing what is was, so she read. Apparently all the doors would shut. She contemplated that for a moment. Of course! The tower was on lock down. But if the Titans were in the basement...who initiated the lock down? She was starting to worry. There must be an intruder in the tower. They could all be in grave danger. The lights went out again. The backup generators must be out of operation.

Raven put the book back down and tried teleporting to the basement. She soon found out she couldn't get in. The Titans had sealed the basement off during lock downs. It was inpenetrable by all forces. Raven had also put a magical seal of her own. That meant serious trouble. She'd never be able to undo the spell. All her books had been transformed. Her only hope now was the Book of Azar. Raven teleported back to her room and located the Book of Azar. She opened it up and flipped through it. Apparently the scriptures hadn't been transformed. They had been hidden. As far as Raven could tell, all the pages were faded. The writing was completely gone off the pages. That must have meant the book was protecting it's content. The writing couldn't be changed if it wasn't there. This was very little comfort for Raven. She was glad the Book of Azar was intact, but now she couldn't use it. She walked over to her bed for the book she had been reading. She immediately noticed that it was no longer where she left it. Someone had been in her room. Infact. hat someone might still be there.

Lightning flashed menacingly and thunder tore through the sky. The bright flash illuminated her room for a fraction of a second. Raven was again bathed in darkness. Thanks to her demonic heritage, she could see well in the dark. Looking around she didn't see or sense anything. If someone was there they would have to be very good at hiding their emotions. Normally, Raven would be able to sense anyone in the close vicinity. Raven turned back to her bed and spotted the book. It hadn't been there before. She glared at it. Either she was losing her mind, or someone was messing with it. Infact, this was all starting to sound like Slade. Sneaking around, playing mind games. Slade was a master at such things. Raven wasn't intimidated by Slade, but she was unnerved. She couldn't be sure her friends were safe. Thankfully she was still able to sense them.

In the basement the Titans were searching for an escape route. Cyborg was looking over the blueprints of the tower on his arm. Starfire used her starbolts to light the way for them. She was very nervous about being locked in the basement. She was also worried for Raven. Beast Boy tried to keep her calm by telling jokes. It wasn't really working, but Star appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Robin was trying to communicate with Raven through the Titans communicators. All he got was static. He was growing more and more anxious by the minute. Raven couldn't answer him. He figured someone had to be in the tower to have set off the lock down. If something happened to Raven he would never be able to forgive himself. Sensing Robin's distress, Cyborg layed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry man. You know Rae's a strong girl. She can handle herself," Cyborg reassured. The problem was he had to convince himself as well. He knew it was true, but he was concerned for her all the same. She was like his little sister. He wanted to be there for her. Robin could only nod in agreement. He too knew how strong Raven was. She had always been able to protect herself. That didn't change the fact that he was uneasy being unable to reach her.

"Are there any exits we could use?" Robin asked trying to get a grip on the situation. Cy shook his head looking over the blueprints again.

"Nah man. Nothing. Everything's sealed off tight as a sardine can. Maybe BB can get under the door and try to get the generator working again." Cy shrugged.

"Alright dudes! B-Man to the rescue! I'll have that thing hooked up in no time." BB puffed out his chest and turned into a fly. He flew up to the door and flew beneath the small fissure. He made it through and kept his form so as not to be detected. He flew stealthily to the control room. When he was in he morphed back to his normal self. He tried pressing all sorts of buttons but nothing was working. Groaning, he looked around for any obstructions. He saw the problem and rushed back down to the basement.

"Dudes! The wire thingies are broken." Beast Boy stated urgently.

"Friends we must find Raven this istant! If there is an intruder she may be in danger! We must assist her!" Starfire spoke out very upset now.

"We know Star." Robin said dead serious. "Beast Boy, go check on Raven. We have to make sure she's safe until we find a way out." Beast Boy morphed again and went up to check on Raven. She said she'd be in her room so he went there first. He flew in and saw Raven moving around her room. It seemed like she was searching for something. Beast Boy took his human form and was about to call out to Raven. Suddenly, Beast Boy felt a sharp blow to his head and lost conciousness falling with a thud to the floor. Raven stopped searching for a moment and took notice of Beast Boy's fallen form. Her eyes widened as another figure emerged from the darkness. Slade kicked Beast Boy's body against the wall. Raven's eyes turned white hot in anger.

"I knew you were behind this!" Raven hissed powering up.

"Then you must know why I'm here." Slade stepped forward.

"Stop playing mind games Slade. If you're looking for another Apprentice you're wasting you're time," Raven glared, her eyes shining brighter.

"Silly girl, I don't want you to be my Apprentice. I no longer have need for one," Slade took another step.

"Of course, there is something _else _I want from you," Slade kept stalking forward and Raven usubconciously backed away.

**(A/N: Btw I felt I should suggest listening to the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. I thought it was rather suitable...)**

Slade finally reached forward, grabed hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him. The shock of this movement caused Raven to momentarily lose focus. A moment was all Slade needed. Slade threw Raven into her book shelf. Many of the books fell out of their place. Raven had no time to react as Slade pressed forward. He pulled Raven's hood off and looked down at her predatorily.

"You could use your powers to fight me Raven. Yet, you hesitate," Slade remarked with a hint of a smirk in his tone. He pulled her chin up forcing her to look at him. "You know _exactly_ what I want, and you _want_ me to take it." Slade's voice had lowered to a seductive whisper. Raven tried to shake her head. She closed her eyes against him. At any given time she could use her powers to forcefully remove him. Her threats got no reaction from him and her powers were proving her useless. Even if she wanted to resist she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to concentrate or hurt him. Slade's other hand went to her neck gripping it lightly then moving downward. His hand continued to glide down her body, stoping to tease her breasts. Raven squirmed as his hand then rested on her hip caressing it softly.

"S-stop Slade!" Raven pleaded. She had never been touched in such a way. It was as wrong as it felt and he knew she loved it.

"Is that what you _really_ want?" Slade asked slowly. His hand snaked down to her thigh and he grabbed it tightly. Nudging her legs apart, Slade eased himself closer. Raven felt something hard pressing against her most intimate place. Slade rubbed himself against her, creating delicious friction. Slade's fingers dug into her thigh and Raven subconciously pressed herself into him. Slade roughly brought her leg up to curl around his waist. She let out a breathy moan. Slade moved his mask high enough to expose his lips and nothing more. His hand moved behind her neck and forced her face to tilt up and meet him. Slade crushed Raven's mouth with his. He bit her lip lightly and snaked his tongue into her mouth. He met little resistance as he willed her to submit to him. Raven continued to moan against his lips as their tongues swirled together. Slade thrust his hips harder against hers and Raven's hands gripped him wherever she could reach. Slade pulled his face away from hers and they panted heavily. He pulled his mask back down and moved his hand between her legs. He could feel how wet she had become.

"You may tell yourself differently Raven, but I know the truth. You ache for me despite how much you might claim to hate me," Slade's breath tickled her cheek. From the corner of his eye he noticed Beast Boy stirring. He let go of Raven's leg and pulled away. Raven was flushed and breathing hard.

"We'll have to continue this some other time Raven." Slade said. His tone indicated he intended to keep his word.

Slade was out the door before she could blink. By the time she had caught her breath and followed he was gone. Beast Boy was starting to come back to his senses. He groggily sat up holding his head. Raven pulled her hood back up and wrapped her cloak tightly around herself. She could only stare out her window and watch the rain.

**A/N: Ok peeps. This took me a long time. I wrote more than usual since I hadn't updated in so long. I just didn't have many ideas on how to continue this. I wanted to give Slade a different motive for wanting her. The Apprentice thing was getting kind of old. I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I just didn't have it in me to go over it again. If there are, ignore them and I'll fix them later. **


	4. Nightmare of Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

_Reality is never as bad as a nightmare, as the mental tortures we inflict on ourselves.  
Sammy Davis, Jr._

Beast Boy couldn't explain it, but there was something in the air. A musky scent he couldn't quite place. His head was still throbbing painfully. Raven walked over to her window watching the rain slide down the glass. She didn't dare move or speak. She didn't turn even as three other figures rushed into her room. Raven had been so deep in thought she almost didn't feel Robin's hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and hugged him. Robin wrapped his arms around her as Starfire and Cyborg assisted Beast Boy. The other three left the room as the birds embraced.

"Raven, what happened? Who was in here?" Robin asked softly as Raven pulled back.

Raven couldn't look at him. Her guilt was eating away at her. As much as she hated Slade, there was a certain attraction there. It was so powerful it made her feel weak. His breath on her cheek sent a chill down her spine. She shouldn't feel this way. She never had in the past. But something had changed. After years of fighting him, there was a shift. Her hate remained but it was mixed with an impossible sense of attachment. She loved Robin but Slade had awoken something in her. Something she could not completely control. She swallowed back her guilt and looked up at him.

"It was...Slade." Raven finished seeing Robin's grim demeanor. Could she feel any worse? Robin had been locked in the basement worried sick about her, and she had been dry humping his mortal enemy!

"Did he hurt you?" Robin asked, and she could tell he was trying very hard to stay calm.

"He..came in and attacked Beast Boy. I tried to stop him but I couldn't," Raven explained. She thought it best to leave out what happened to her bookcase. An enraged Robin had no regard for his safety or anyone else's. Thankfully he accepted her answer. His expression softened and he pulled her close again. Raven's hood fell back as she returned the embrace. Robin could always make her feel safe. They stood like that for several minutes. Neither noticed the lights had come back on. Cyborg having finally restored the Tower's settings. All systems were online and operational.

The other Titans ordered a couple of pizzas. The incident almost forgotten. Of course, Cyborg knew he had to improve the Tower's security. He was baffled as to how easily they had been infiltrated. Beast Boy was back to normal in seconds. His head ache receding as he argued about what to put on their pizzas. Robin joined them for a slice still upset about Slade's intrusion. Raven changed her uniform and splashed some cool water on her face. She felt heated from head to toe. She joined the rest of the team in the main room and prepared some tea. She didn't feel like eating, she was too sick with herself.

After dinner the Titans had decided to catch some sleep. Beast Boy retreated to his room to read some comics before bed. Cyborg was working on schematics to improve the Tower's technology. Starfire was reading Silky a Tameranian tale. Which left Robin and Raven. The two remaining Titans sat on the couch together. The main room was dark and eerily silent, but Raven wasn't worried as long as Robin was with her. Raven was resting in Robin's lap. The day had started out like any other. By night, she'd been violated and turned on by it. Robin caressed her hair gently. They both drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately for Raven, the nightmare wasn't over.

_Raven was pressed closely between two bodies. The one behind her was of a tall and rather muscular man. She could feel his large hands traveling up her thighs into unbidden territory. She gasped at the contact and felt two more hands come to play. These hands were covered in green gloves. She could recognize them anywhere. Robin snaked a hand behind Raven's head, bringing her closer to his lips. His other hand cupping one of her breasts. This time her moan was silenced by Robin's tongue in her mouth. Raven could feel something long and hard rubbing against her backside. The hands between her legs delved deeper. Raven couldn't help but to arch up into the touch. Robin's hand was still massaging her chest. His lips trailing down her neck. She felt a husky intake of breath near her ear as she moved her hips over the man beneath her. There was something familiar about the stranger behind her. Something about the way his breath tickled her cheek. She gripped the strong arms encircling her waist, panting hard. Her body was on fire, sweat forming on her brow. She bit her lip and..._

Woke up. Raven's eyes snapped open. She was positively boiling at this point. Robin felt her stir and woke up as well. It didn't help that her face was resting near his crotch. She turned red and sat up. Robin yawned and rubbed his masked eyes. Robin finally noticed how 'happy' he was as he looked down quickly and tried to use his cape as a shield. He didn't know what exactly had caused it, but he knew he was very excited about something. He turned a deep red hoping Raven hadn't noticed it. Who was he kidding? Raven's face had been right there!

He stopped thinking as he realized it was making the situation worse. Luckily, Raven showed no indication to having seen it. At least there was nothing he could detect in the dark. He silently thanked God for that. It made it easier to hide his shame. A few moments swept by in silence. Robin could tell something was wrong with Raven.

"Rae? Have a bad dream?" Robin asked sensing her sudden discomfort. Raven's mind was racing. That dream had been extremely realistic. She began to fear she might have transferred it to Robin through their bond. She would die of embarrassment if that happened. Not only had she been dreaming about Robin in an..._impure_ manner. But she had a nagging suspicion that the mystery man behind her had been _Slade!_

"J-Just a nightmare about my father," Raven lied. Her heart was racing.

"You look hot are you sure you're okay?" At her stare Robin realized what he had said. "N-Not that hot..I, I meant you know..uh..I mean not that you're not hot, cause you are but--" He paused. "I'm uh..thirsty, I'm just gonna grab a drink," Raven nodded and Robin jumped up and raced over to the kitchen.

Raven had reached an all new low. First she allowed Slade to molest her in the real world. Now, she was having wet dreams about him. Granted, Robin had been in the dream too. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing. How messed up could she possibly be to dream about a threesome with her father's messenger boy? She could almost smack herself silly for it. Robin cursed from the kitchen. He had 'accidentally' spilled freezing cold water all over the front of his tights.

That did the trick. He was no longer stiff with joy, so to speak. However, now he had to change. He excused himself quickly and came back in a fresh uniform. He returned to find Raven chanting her mantra. Seemingly engrossed in her meditation. Robin sat in his previous spot and watched her. She was always so calm and focused when she meditated. Robin knew a few things about meditation as well. Seeing as there was nothing else to do at this time he joined her. Raven was floating in midair, peaceful by the looks of it.

Linked in meditation, Raven unknowingly transferred bits of her dream to Robin. The Boy Wonder was hit with the images and fell off the couch unceremoniously. He couldn't fathom where those images had come from. Sure, Raven was playboy bunny material. Robin had always admired her gorgeous figure, but he never let his thoughts go that far. This was all new to the Titan's leader. He wasn't prepared for the emotions he was feeling. If things went on this way he'd have to take a cold shower soon. Robin scrambled to his feet quickly. His fall hadn't distracted the empath in the least. Robin decided a quick round in the gym might do him some good. Get his mind out of the gutter.

He didn't know how he would tell Raven. He didn't want to disrupt her. Thinking quickly he grabbed pen and paper and scribbled a note. Then he dashed out to have a one on one with the punching bag. Raven spent a good two hours meditating before cracking an eye open. She saw the note and read it with a soft smile.

"_Training in the gym. _

_Didn't want to disturb you. _

_If you need me for anything just call._

_Love, Robin."_

She folded it and took it with her to her room. Placing it in her drawer, she removed yet another uniform from her closet and got in the shower. Her dream wouldn't leave her just yet. She got flashbacks each time she ran the soapy sponge over her body. Constant reminders of Robin's hand on her chest and Slade's body pinned against her own. She briefly wondered if there was any sort of medication for whatever mental problem she had.

**A/N: So I think this is probably my favorite fic so far. I really like the way it's coming along and I hope you could all agree. Don't worry fellow Rob/Rae fans, the pairing won't change. On the other hand, Slade/Rae fans, you can expect a lot more from our favorite villain. I'm evil like that. Your first clue was my name. Anyway, review please. You know I love hearing from my readers. But more importantly, you know how trigger happy Slade is if you don't! **


	5. Stone Skipping

**A/N: WOOOOOOOO I'm back! Yeah I know, I disappear for months at a time and suddenly pop back up again. But life's been pretty hectic this year. So I hope you guys will forgive me for the long wait. I have a few new ideas that literally just came to me, so I'm going to try to fit them in somehow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. They are property of DC!**

**Slade's got some tricky plans in mind, and the Titans may be seeing some familiar faces soon... **

******* **

"Who are you and why do you keep calling me that?" The girl backed away slightly, looking up at the dark figure looming over her.

"That is your name."

"That is _not _my name. And you still haven't told me who you are."

"Who I am does not concern you at the moment. I've come to help you retrieve your memories."

"My memory is perfectly fine," The girl said uncertainly.

"You don't sound so sure of that."

"I—of course I'm sure! I just...I have to go, I have a ton of homework to do."

"Not so fast young lady. I'm not finished talking to you yet. There are things we need to discuss," The figure moved into the light. The girl gasped, the way the light reflected off that two toned mask disturbed her, but she could not understand why.

******* **

Starfire smiled happily to herself as she sparred with Robin in the training room. Since he had admitted to having feelings for Raven, they had spent very little time together. Robin was still her best friend, even if he did not feel the same for her as she felt for him. But then her smile faltered, she remembered why she had wanted to find Robin today.

"Beast Boy has not been himself lately," Starfire said softly.

Robin paused and took a swig of water before answering. "What do you mean Star?"

"He has...I have seen him leave his room at night to do the skipping of stones," Starfire said a little confused.

"That's not really unusual Star, maybe he was just having trouble sleeping."

"But Robin, he has been doing this almost every night."

Robin arched an invisible eyebrow at her comment.

"I prefer to keep my window open during the night, as the sounds of nature provides a soothing environment for slumber. But the sounds of constant splashing would wake me soon after, and I have often discovered that Beast Boy had been making the noises," Starfire said a little embarrassed.

"I can ask him to stop if you want me to Star, I'm sure he didn't mean to wake you. Beast Boy just likes to go out there and think sometimes," Robin chuckled a little at his own comment. Beast Boy thinking? Starfire caught his quip and laughed as well.

"I am not upset with him, but I am worried. Beast Boy usually enjoys his sleep, I have never known him to avoid it," Starfire responded.

Robin nodded agreeing and grabbed a towel. "I'll go ask him what's wrong. No one on this team should have to deal with their problems alone. That's why we're friends."

Starfire smiled brightly at his remark and hugged him tightly. She let go almost immediately blushing and Robin gave her a small smile.

******* **

Meanwhile Raven sat silently in her room, dozens of candles lit around her. She held her book on her lap and breathed in deeply with her eyes closed. She exhaled softly and opened her eyes. She had barely slept the night before, but she had managed to gain some energy through her meditation. She too had noticed Beast Boy outside. She felt his troubled emotions as he eased out of his room quietly and slipped into the cool night air.

His own tense feelings had stuck with her, and now she decided she might try looking into her book for answers. It didn't disappoint her. There in the sleek black print beneath her fingers, appeared the name "Terra". Raven's eyes grew a little wide. This would certainly explain why Beast Boy had been feeling so tense lately. If her name was written in the book, it could only mean they'd be seeing her again. She didn't know how this would effect Best Boy, but she knew it wouldn't be easy on him. He was already troubled as it was. Sometimes her own heart hurt at the pain he felt over her loss.

Raven closed the book and put it aside. She snuffed the candles out and stood up slowly, walking towards her door. She almost didn't believe her own thoughts, but she knew she had to have a talk with Beast Boy. She walked down the hallway trying to convince herself to turn back, but he was her friend, regardless of how annoying he could be. He was going through a tough time and she would help him.

She found him in the main room playing one of his video games alone. He didn't seem as enthusiastic as she would have expected. Beast Boy paused his game and turned to her suddenly. She definitely hadn't expected that.

*********

Cyborg shook his head mumbling under his breath. Something fishy was going on here, and he was going to find out what it was before things got out of hand. First he had almost walked in on Robin and Starfire hugging and smiling at one another. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but if that spiky haired punk thought he could two time his little sis, he would make him regret it. Just moments later he had been about to join Beast Boy in a game of Turbo Tanks 2000 when he saw Beast Boy and Raven leave together. He couldn't just let her sneak around his best friend's back! Something was definitely off here.

******* **

The blone girl looked at the screen, almost in tears. She saw herself, or at least someone that looked an awful lot like her, raising impossibly big boulders from the earth. Her hair whipped fiercely behind her, her eyes shown a blindingly yellow light, the same light that surrounded her gloved hands. This couldn't be her. She didn't have any powers, and she didn't remember any of this ever happening.

"That is you Terra. You were powerful once, and with my help, you will be again," The man paused the footage and walked around her.

"That can't be me! I can't lift huge rocks like that!" The girl said almost frantically.

"Maybe not at the moment. But you will in time. Have patience."

"You just don't get it. I'm not that girl...whoever she is. That's not me, I don't remember any of this. I don't even remember you! I just wish you would all leave me alone!" The girl clutched her head, and closed her eyes against the frozen image on the screen.

"Do you remember your parents? Your friends? Do you remember anything from your childhood? Anything besides high school?" The man's cold voice hissed near her ear.

The girl was shaking her head, willing herself to think back. She just couldn't recall any faces, not even memories. Her mind was blank, as if she'd just woken up and gone to school. She always wore the uniform, always ate lunch with the other girls. Did her work in the library. She couldn't remember doing anything other than attending school.

She felt tears sting her eyes and tried to hold them back. Then, she felt a large gloved hand lift her chin. She opened her blue eyes, bleary with unshed tears. One single steel grey eye stared back at her.

"I am Slade. You were my Apprentice once Terra," The man now known as Slade dropped his hand and soon produced a small silver clip from his utility belt. It was in the shape of a butterfly, and it glinted sinisterly at her in the light. She slowly reached out to accept it, it felt heavy in her hands. Her reflection appeared to her, shadowed and distorted.

******* **

**A/N: And that's it! Nothing happened between Slade and Raven this time, but don't get discouraged! There WILL be more interaction. Don't worry about the Rob/Star, BB/Rae implications. This is strictly Rob/Rae, I haven't changed my mind about that. I just felt like spicing things up a little bit. Hope you guys found it interesting, and I'll try to update sooner rather than later. Review! Otherwise it's like I'm writing for no one which would be pointless, so I wouldn't write at all...**


End file.
